The Dresden Fam
A fanfiction about the Dresden family, currently residing in Fandom City Central. Family Florence - 'The mother of the family. She is loving, nurturing and sometimesquiet. She works nightshift as a doctor at ahospital across the street. '''Akon - '''The father of the family. He is the same age as Florence, but she is older by a week. Akon is loving and loves to play with the children. '''Cayenne - '''The oldest child in the family, age 21. She has moved out of the family, and is currently raising a pookie named Fawn. She is currently engaged to a boy named Copeland. '''Perry - '''The second oldest, age 16. Girls go ga-ga over him, but he doesn't know yet. He is on the track team and plays many sports. '''Coco - '''The third oldest, 14 years old. She is very popular, cheer captain, tons of friends, and wants to host a cooking show when she grows up. She has had over 11 boyfriends so far and is not going to stop there. She is the most popular girl at her school. '''Logyn - '''A 12 middle who is a nature freak and totally made for the outdoors. She is kind of popular in her school, and has her own group of friends which she treats equally. She also happens to like Pixel Pinkie. (wow, such unpopular opinion) '''January - '''An 11 year old middle obsessed with Pokemon. She has loads of figures and trading cards. She often brings her friends over and trades cards. Her best friend, Lila, comes to visit often. '''Caleb - '''An 12 year old, the twin of Logyn. He also loves to binge watch SpongeBob and play Minecraft. He is the oldest twin by 2 minutes. He is expected to change colors a week after his birthday (September 29) '''Eastyn - '''A 10 year old who just hit puberty. She is a complete girly girl and loves anything pink. She is also a prep. And is a bit popular at her school. '''Olivia - '''An 8 year old who is expected to transfer into a middle a day after her birthday. She has her own group of friends which she treats all equally. '''Penelope - '''A very active 8 year old. She is in softball, hockey, cheer, track and swim. She is kind of popular in her class, but doesn't let it get to her head. '''Lilly -' Lilly is a bubbly 6 year old pookie. She may be a spoiled princess at times, but she's no diva. She's very mature for her age, but still likes toys and wants parties and all that. 'Chezden -' Chezden is 5 and a half years old. He plays piano and baseball. His smile never fails to impress family and friends. You would just watch in awe if you'd see this boy play piano! '''Alaska - '''A 4 year old who loves adventures. She may be quiet when you first get to know her, but she's actually a charismatic and bubbly girl once you become closer. '''Lauren - '''A 10 year old who is adopted in the family. She is excited to know everyone and see how the family works. Chapter One - A New House '''Lauren So, I get picked by this girl, and she fills out the papers, puts me in her private jet and flys to the mansion, yadda yadda, typical adoption stuff. Finally! It's been 4 years, at least. Around 5 minutes pass and the pilot opens the automatic doors and we walk out and into the impressive interior, with a tennis court, huge pool with atleast 5 slides, hot tub and a wave pool, a volleyball net, and a 6 car garage. I saw one of the many maids escort my new mother and I down the regal walkway, with portraits of my new family from past generations. After a ride down an elevator, I saw the main floor. It consisted of many things. I was greeted by the maids, chefs, teachers, stylists, and more! Such a big family really needs loads of staff. I had my big black and white checkered coat hung up by one of the maids and he offered me a cup of iced tea. I looked at the state of the art kitchen, dining room and living room. I just knew I would have an amazing new life. I was greeted by the members of my new family aswell. Some of them, atleast. "Hello, Florence." my new dad, Akon, said. "I'm back honey." said Mom. "And this is our newest Dresden, Lauren!" "Aww, she's adorable!" Dad said, looking at me with his sepia eyes. "Come sit down, your Mom and I would like to share the rules." We sat down in the dining room and mom picked up a piece of paper with all the rules on it, saying "THE RULES" in typical Arial font text. "Okay, Lauren. I'd like to give you a little heads-up before Florence reads the rules." said Dad. "I do not let my children raise their voices at me. If they do so, punishments will be followed." he then gave me a copy of the rules paper to read along with. "Is this clear, Lauren?" he continues. "Yes, crystal clear." I say. "Good!" said Dad. "Now Florence, you can read the rules now." "Thank you." Mom replied and read the paper. "So, in our home, we only listen to "clean" music. Just because we don't want our children repeating curse words and we don't want them listening to moral content." she said. "Now, the next one is about clothing. I have taught your new sisters this. No low shirts, short shorts, or bikinis unless it is now too revealing." she continued. I was listening, ears open completely. "And plus, we believe it is our responsibility to be in control of the music our children listen to, the movies they watch, and the friends they have." said Dad. "We have trained our children to work by the time we were little, and so did our ancestors. And what I feel is the most affective, is that I give each of my children lists for their chores in the morning, and I will make a list for my wife. Our eldest daughter, Cayenne, loved it. Since then she moved out of the house." Dad continued. "Oh." I said. "Where is she now?" "She moves out, is engaged to a boy and has a pookie of her own named Fawn." said Mom. "Okay then." I said. "And, that's pretty much it. We will show you your new room now." Mom explained. She took me up another elevator and pushed the "ROOM16" button, which is my room. I'm so excited. ~AFTER THE ELEVATOR~ Mom, Dad and I walked down the large hallway (which is where all the rooms are located, aka floor 2), and they stopped at a whitewood door with "16" on it. I saw it, and it was beautiful! My bed was so unique, I never seen nothing like it! Also, there was a TV, and each and every room has it's own bathroom! TBA Category:Fanfictions